


Breakdown

by saana_13



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-03
Updated: 2010-07-03
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saana_13/pseuds/saana_13
Summary: When Aiba breaks down, Sho's there to pick up the pieces...





	Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> Currently importing my stories from my LJ account, so if it's familiar that's the reason ;)

Sho opened the door to his and Aiba’s apartment, muttering a half-hearted ‘Tadaima’ through the process.  
The apartment was dark, but the speakers shouted their ‘Believe’ which made it obvious that Aiba was home already. But Sho didn’t understand why his lover didn’t come to greet him with a kiss and hug as always? He dropped his bag at the living room couch and turned off the CD player before entered their bedroom.  
Aiba was there as he expected.  
“Masaki?” Sho called him softly but got no answer.  
He stepped closer to take a better look at the younger guy.  
Aiba was laying on his stomach on the bed, his hand clenched at the bed sheets gripping it like his life depends on it. His eyes were wide open but he stared into space and Sho was sure he still saw nothing. The older man could trace the faint tearstains on Aiba’s face in the dim light which came from the streetlamps.  
“Oh, honey…” Sho mumbled softly, caring and sit on the bed. He made Aiba let go the sheets and pulled the younger boy into his protecting arms. “It’s okay…” he whispered reassuring into his ear rocking his body for a while till he felt Aiba’s stiffed body loosen up a bit.  
Then Sho picked up the younger boy from the bed taking him to the bathroom. Aiba didn’t make any move to protest while Sho undressed him gently and put him in the tube and started to bath him. Through the whole process Sho talked about nonsenses what Aiba used to. Like he saw kids playing in a park; or he went by a petshop and its window was full with adorable little puppies and such. Anything which had nothing to do with Arashi, idol-life and work. He chatted and laughed normally but his heart ached whenever his eyes met with Aiba’s emotionless orbs.  
He knew that this state of Aiba was temporary. That all he needs is a long, all-day sleep then he’ll be back to his usual, cheerful, tireless self. But it still was hard him to see his lover in this state.  
But somehow it made him happy that it could be him, who can see this side of Aiba. The younger guy always paid extreme attention not to be a burden to anyone. Ever since his injury, he was afraid to rely on others, he was afraid that he might cause them trouble with it. Yet he let Sho to take care of him every time when the pressure was just too much on him and his mind gives up to take it anymore…  
After finishing Aiba’s bathing Sho dried him up and dressed him in a pj before picked him up again to carry him back to the bedroom. He put him bed covering him properly then laid down next to him caressing his hair and humming soft lullaby till Aiba fell asleep finally.  
Sho stayed awake for hours later that the younger boy finally was asleep.  
“It’s okay, Masaki… I’ll always be here to catch you when you fall…” Sho murmured into Aiba’s hair before he fell asleep in the end too…


End file.
